Eye in the Sky
by Amanda103
Summary: A black-jack dealer is found, murdered, in the hotel suit of the casino's owner.
1. Always Watching

Title: Eye in the Sky Author: Amanda Summery: A black-jack dealer is found, murdered, in the hotel suit of the casino's owner. Disclaimer: I do not own Grissom, Sara, Nick, Warrick, Catherine, or any of the characters in this story. I do however own a few of the characters. If you don't recognize the name, I own them.  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Nights in Vegas are crazy. That's when all the real freaks come out to party, and just damn his luck, little mama's boy Tome Jenkins started his first night as a black-jack dealer down at the MGM Grand. He had been well sheltered growing up and he had never been around something like this. He had never had drunk billionares and their mistresses pass out on the black- jack table right in front of him. However, that was the be expected of Vegas.  
  
When his shift changed he was pulled aside by someone. "Shh." it was a woman. He turned around and saw the face of Maria Fitzgerald staring back at him. She smiled at him, and pulled him over behiend one of the plants.  
  
"Hey." Tom said. "What'cha doing?"  
  
Maria smiled and kissed him. She let go of him and smiled. Her lipstick hadn't smeared all over his face. She had gotten what she had paid for. "You know he'll see." Tom told her. Maria sighed. Way to kill the mood, Tom.  
  
"I don't care." Maria replied. "So he likes me. It doesn't matter. Because I like you."  
  
Tom nodded, but frowned. Maria was confused. "You like me? Just like me? Because I don't know if I want to risk getting killed if you just like me."  
  
Maria took a deep breath. This was crazy. He was ruining their lives, and trying their best to make it impossible for Maria and Tom to see eachother. She would just quit, but she knew that he would make it so that she wouldn't find work anywhere else.  
  
"You're not going to die." Maria assured Tom. "He is a spinless worm. That's all he is. He won't kill you." Tom sighed. He didn't know whether or not to believe her. I mean, he was a crazy bastard, but would he kill? Tom, unfortunatly, had no idea. Maria set her empty tray down on a nearby table, he held onto Tom's face wth both her hands. "I love you."  
  
Tom closed his eyes tightly, then crushed her against him. He kissed the side of her head. "I love you too. But, if we keep standing here we're going to get fired."  
  
Maria nodded and kissed Tom goodbye. He looked at her, and then walked off. Maria turned around and sighed, hoping that he wasn't watching.  
  
However, in Vegas, the eye-in-the-sky is always watching.  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
Brass stood out in from of the MGM Grand. He had been eating a quick, take out dinner when he got the call. A young black-jack dealer named Thomas Jenkins had been beat to a bloody pulp by someone, then left for dead in the casino owner's hotel suit.  
  
Sara and Grissom arrived and walked up to Brass. He filled them in on the details then led them up to the suit. Before they even got into the hotel the paramedics wheeled out a boy on a strecher, who Grissom assumed was Thomas Jenkins.  
  
"Wait! Wait, please!" a beautiful woman ran out of the doors of the casino. Her face was stained with tears, and she was chasing after Tom like her feet where on fire. "Stop! I have to go with him!"  
  
Grissom looked after the girl. Her outfit was falling off of her shoulders and she was wrapped in leather coat. He black high heels didn't seem to slow her down. She was as white as a sheet, and looked like she had seen a ghost.  
  
"Maria!" another person ran out the door, and Grissom sighed. This was very unusual. "Maria, stop!"Grissom looked at the man. He was very intimidating in a suit worthy of the rat-pack. His steely gray hair was unlike those on most men his age. For one thing it was not a comb over. He could only assume that this man was the owner of not only the casino, but the hotel suit that the man was found in.  
  
The woman whipped around and stared daggers at the man. She looked like she might just bite his head off of his shoulders and spit it back out. "You stay away from me!" she screamed at him. She put herhand on her boyfriend's strecher. "You did this you asshole!" she turned to a police officer. It was easy to tell that she was both furious and terrified. "You keep him the hell away from me."  
  
The police officer nodded and stepped between Maria and the man, who was about two hundered feet away from her. The man, who had yet to reveal his name, looked very hurt as he watched Maria climb into the back of the ambulance and furiously grab her boyfriend's hand.  
  
Sara looked over to Grissom and laughed a little. "Well," she said. "That sure was interesting." Grissom nodded, but he was captivated by the heartbroken look on the man's face. He looked from the man to the back of the ambulence that was now turning out of the parking lot and driveing down the street to the hospital. What the hell is going on here? 


	2. Eyes

Chapter Two: Eyes  
  
Sara walked up behiend the gray haired man. He must have senced her presence because he turned around. "Please," he said. "Don't pay any mind to her. She's a very sweet girl, but she's...overcome by grief."  
  
Sara nodded. And yet, she saw something in his steely gray eyes that made her distrust him. She was inclined to believe the grief stricken woman pointing fingers. There was something about her that was much more believeable. The man in front of her probobly lied for a living.  
  
"I'm Daniel Gerard." he said, offering his hand. Sara shook it out of curtosy. She wasn't sure why, but her gut reaction was to dislike this man. "This is my casino."  
  
"Thomas Jenkins was your employee, correct?" Sara asked. Daniel nodded.  
  
"Yes, he was one of my black-jack dealers?"  
  
"Did you ever have any problems with him?"  
  
Daniel shook his head. "No. No. Tom was a very good employee. He always did a good job. He was always on time, and curtious." Sara nodded. What a load of crap. This guy was hiding something from her. She just didn't trust him.  
  
"How about money? Did he ever steal, or cheat?"  
  
Daniel seemed taken aback by this question becaus he didn't answer right away. "Um, no. No, he didn't. He was a very good employee."  
  
"Yes, you said that. Did any of his co-workers have a grudge against him?"  
  
Daniel shook his head. He looked tired and ten years older then he actually was. He was a million miles away, and had a faded look on his face. "I...I'm not sure. I really have to go." he replied, then walked off, back into the hotel.  
  
Sara turned around to Grissom. They did this some times. She would talk to someone, and Grissom would stand back and try to read them. "What do you think?" she asked. Grissom sighed and took a couple steps closer to her.  
  
"He's hiding something." Grissom replied. He was almost sure of it. One thing was for sure, this man was not a very good liar. He couldn't hide his emotions well. However, that kind of behavior is generally learned.  
  
Sara nodded. "Yeah." she turned around and looked at the spot where the ambulance used to be. "And, whatever it is, I think it's about her."  
  
Grissom frowned. "Who?" he asked. Sara turned back to him and took a deep breath.  
  
"Maria." Sara replied. She thought that was her name. Grissom agreed. He had seen the look the Daniel's face when Maria had hopped into the ambulance with Tom. It had been more then just one person concerned about another person. It had been like he had lost his best friend.  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
All and all it had been a very disapointing day. There was virtually nothing in the hotel suit accept a big red blood stain on the cream carpet. It was more likely that there would be more evidence on the victim, so they went to visit him at the hospital next.  
  
"He's unconcious right now." the nurse told them both. "He sustained massive trama to the face and stomach. Both of his legs are broken. There was some internal bleeding, but that's been taken care of. For the moment."  
  
"Has the family been notified?" Sara asked. The nurse nodded.  
  
"His parents and girlfriend are in his room right now." she replied. Sara and Grissom thanked the nurse and she directed them to room 316, just down the hall.  
  
They found the room quickly, and looked through the rectangular window and saw Maria sitting by the side of his bed, holding onto his hand and crying. His parents where in the corner. Tom's father was holding onto his crying wife, who couldn't stop looking at her son.  
  
Grissom pushed the door open, and steped inside. He held the door open for Sara, who smiled at him, then walked to the side of the bed. "How is he?" she asked.  
  
Tom's mother smiled, and walked to her son, standing next to Maria. "Better." she said, her voice breaking. It was easy to tell that she had been crying, but no one could blame her. Any mother in her place would be doing the same. She put a hand on Maria's shoulder for support. Maria covered the older woman's hand with her own, but never looked up from Tom.  
  
"The doctors say that he will be okay." Mr. Jenkins said. There seemed to be doubt behiend his words. "But...I'm not sure."  
  
"George," Mrs. Jenkins turned to her husband. "You shouldn't think such things." she looked back to her son and smiled. "Tom is going to be fine. I knew he shouldn't have taken that job. That man is a common thug."  
  
Maria nodded, adimatly. "Who? If you don't mind me asking." Sara said. She was sure that she knew who, but she wanted to make sure. Maria looked up at Sara. There was a pain in her eyes unlike any that Sara had ever seen. It was as if she herself had been beaten to a bloody mess.  
  
"Daniel. Daniel Gerard." It was easy to tell that Maria hated the man. She could keep the contempt out of her voice. "He has a sick fasination with me. Maybe it's a crush or something. At first, I milked it. I would come in late and he would overlook it. Once he even slipped another zero onto the back of my paycheck."  
  
She laughed. "I thought that it was funny, but then I met Tom. He asked me out and I said yes. We had lobster and went dancing. It was...amazing." she looked down at her boyfriend. "I love him so much. But, Daniel always sees us. The eye-in-the-sky sees everything and so does Daniel. He threatened to fire me if I didn't break up with Tom. I told him he was full of shit. If he was so obsessed with me and if he loved me so much he would never fire me. Instead of fireing Tom he kept him around. So he could watch us. Bastard finally snapped."  
  
Sara sighed. She turned to Grissom, who looked captivated by Maria. He obviously believed her a whole hell of a lot more then he believed Daniel. He looked back at Tom, and noticed somthing on the side of his face. "Sara." he said.  
  
Sara turned to Grissom as he pointed out something on the side of his face. It looked like a mark from a ring. When Mrs. Jenkins leaned over and saw it she immediatly covered her mouth in shock. "Oh my god." she said, looking away quickly.  
  
"Do you mind if we take a mold of this?" Grissom asked. Mr. Jenkins looked at him as if he had suddenly grown another head, but he eventually shrugged and nodded. "Thank you." 


End file.
